


Do you remember THAT night?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, But here we go!, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Genderfluid Frisk, Monster Haters, Mute Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Readers a human, Sans Is Punny, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, Sign Language, Told you i am bad at tags, UNDYNE IS BEAST, You get fucked up yo!, Your a green soul, but loves jokes, but smiles anyway, gasters there?, i am bad at tagging, papyrus hates it, reader has anxiety, reader is not from undertales main plot, reader likes dogs, reader swears, reader talks to themself, readers a she, readers bad at telling jokes, you get beat up, you work at grillby's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been 5 years since barrier broke.Your ____.A happy go lucky girl but are nervous around other people.Everything's fine. monsters are nice, humans are jerks.You treat everyone as equals, though SOME humans would disagree.You like to take life slow and calm.Until one day, everything changed.Whilst heading to your job as a waitress at 'New Grillby's', you see a few anti-monster jerks outside.Next thing you knew you were unconscious on the ground, ass handed to you.Let's hope SOMEONE tells you what happened that night?





	1. Chapter 1

**...Dark...**

**....Darker....**

**.....Yet darker.....**

 

**You have done nothing with your life. You hear me. Nothing.**

**Whilst a child, no less saved an entire race from an underground hell-hole.**

**And yet you only just get accepted for a job. At a greasy bar none less.**

**Your twenty-two ____, THEY were seven.**

**_____ do something with your life. make history I know you can do it.**

**Do it for you, Do it for me, DO IT FOR US.**

* * *

_" What in the actual fuck was THAT?"_  You've been having these dreams ever since the monsters were freed, but even for five straight years, you haven't got the slightest clue on what the actual heck it means.

Thinking to yourself as you get up is never a good idea to do before you knew it...

"HOLY SHIT I'M LATE! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KEYS!" You scrabble up staring in disbelieve at your clock.

 _"It has been only four years since you've moved from your parents _____ and you STILL can't get up by yourself. jeez."_  You annoyingly argue with yourself as you get on your bike.

It only took you a few moments of peddling to think.

_"You know, it's been five years and nothing's changed. I mean seriously monsters have it rough, ya know anti-monster parties an' all that.Even the equal rights thing, that's been brought up on the news too many times to remember."_

It was true. People treated monsters like dirt. It was unfair and cruel.

_"We are one of the few people who treat monsters equally. Like, come on! They say history repeats but this! This is too far!"_

* * *

It took you awhile but you got there in one piece too. Even better.

You look at the bright neon sign and sigh. It was orange your least favorite color.

And what's with the 'New' part in 'New Grillby's', you know the monsters had a Grillby's underground, but still just call it Grillby's jeez.

Just looking at the sign gave you a headache.

 

You open the door. This was going to be your first job working with monsters, let alone your first job ever.

You're excited... excited, till you realize the whole bar had their eyes on you.

 _"I suggest we book it. Like right now."_ No this was my first job like in the living hell am I going to give it up.  _"Fine. let's hope your boss ain't a total hothead."_

 

Speaking of hotheads. Your new boss, Grillby walks towards you ignoring the whispers of the now nervous crowd. Holy shit was he on fire, Heck no he WAS the fire!

"Uhh hi?" You sound too nervous he is going to think your racist or something.

"Can I help you? Miss, you look a little lost." His voice was so warm and welcoming if you didn't just wake up you would have fallen asleep.

"Uhh, no I'm fine. I got your flyer and I wanted to work for you." He's Staring at you trying to see if you were lying.

"You sure. I bet there are a lot more human jobs out there." Your starting to sweat. Come on ____. keep your cool!

"Yep." You answered without a second thought. Grillby turns around.

"Fine, I ain't going to stop you." The whole bar went silent, only for a few seconds but still silent.

 _"Well. THAT was... underwhelming?"_ You sigh at your own comment. I hate you sometimes.  _"Hate to break it to you, honey. I am you."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Wow! It's been a whole week and you've done nothing embarrassing, in front of anyone.I say that's a change for the better!"_ You nod at yourself you have changed you're more confident and creative. You might actually like the bar after all.

Till you fell face first into the ground tipping fries all over someone, in discuss they leave and everyone just stares at you. _"Welp I stand corrected!"_  THIS WAS THE WORST!

You leave work, slightly embarrassed by your display today.

"OI!" You turn around startled. "WHATS A PRETTY GIRL DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS HUH?"

 a group of men obviously here to cause trouble. "Oh? It's nothing really I'm just here for work that's all."Your starting to sweat this was gonna be terrible.  _" come on just stall for time, wait for Grillby to leave or something!"_

"I AINT TALKING ABOUT THE BAR. I'M TALKING 'BOUT THE MONSTERS. YA KNOW?" Oh god, these must be anti-monster jerks.

 _"SHIT RUN ____! RUN!"_ You start to run towards your bike. Shoot you're cornered what going to happen to you. "WHERE DO YA THINK YOU'RE GOING SWEETCHEEKS"

you're scared, you're exhorted from work and there is no way you can fight these guys.

YOU'RE DOOMED!

* * *

 

~Undyne's Pov~

It's nice to have some alone time with the punk, they're sweet and too be honest more confident than you can ever be.

Frisk tugs your arm. "Whats up punk?" you look where the kid was pointing.Shit.

There was a group of men outside of 'New Grillby's' surrounding a lone waitress.

"NOT ON MY WATCH PUNKS!" You start to run towards the jerks, the punks soon saw ya and started running for their lives."YEAH, YOU RUN YOU JERKS!"

Frisk tugs your arm once more. you look at them, they look panicked and start to sign something.

 _ **"They're bleeding."**_   SHIT! you were too late.  _ **"I'm scared Undyne."**_

You start to sweat.

"What are you scared for punk? We can go to Tori's or something? get the kid healed up."

They start to sign  _ **"But if a human catches us. They are going to call the cops, thinking we did it."**_

Shit, you didn't think of that. "well why don't we go to the brother's apartment? It's closer and they can be healed up there." They nod.

You pick up the waitress and start to walk to the brother's home.

* * *

It may have been a long walk but you made it.

"Hey punk, I can't knock the door," you say whilst gesturing to the human resting on your back. Man, they were heavy.

Frisk knocks the door.

 _"OH HELLO! HUMAN AND UNDYNE, I SEE YOU BROUGHT A GUEST WITH YOU COME IN!"_ Papyrus' loud voice boomed in the hallway as you walked in.

 

You and the kid start to explain what you saw. He didn't take very lightly, he started to freak out.

 _"WAIT SO THE HUMAN IS HURT? WHY WOULD SOMEONE HURT SOMEONE OF THERE OWN KIND?!?"_ His voice was full of terror and confusion, you were lucky Sans wern't there.

"It's ok Papyrus, it happens all the time to us. It was no surprise for it to happen now." He seemed to calm down as Frisk patched up the human the best they could.

Man if Sans was there you would be dusted by now, you brought home a human who is now bleeding on the couch and you made Papyrus worry.

 

And WHEN he does come home. OH BOY! That was going to be fun to deal with.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me! I couldn't write today sorry if it's bad. ; - ;


	3. Chapter 3

~Your pov~

Shit what the hell happened last night.

You look around this wasn't Grillby's or your apartment. You clutch your head. Wait, was that a bandage you felt?

You remove your hand it was drenched in blood, old and dried blood but still blood.

 _"Man, you got fucked up last night!"_  Well well, the voice in my head. If you're so smart, why don't you explain? _"Well... I don't know. I can only see what you see and you blacked out really quickly, even for you."_

You try to remember what happened to the best of your ability. It was a blurry memory but you recall a group of figures outside Grillby's.

Shit! Are you in one of their houses? You look around in a panic, the home, in general, looked pretty friendly but that ain't a clear answer, all the time.

You look at your clothes, thank god you're still dressed, your clothes may have been torn up badly but it means THAT didn't happen.

You start to calm down but where in the hell are you?

You look around once more, strange bone themed photos and one loan rock on a table it was covered in sprinkles.

Then you see them, Frisk the savor of monster casually sleeping next to the couch. They weren't alone next to them there was a fish monster, she looked pretty scary but friendly.

Did they help you? if so shouldn't you be at the ex-queens house that's where Frisk lives right?

 _"OH THE HUMANS AWAKE!"_ The loud and unexpected voice of a monster woke up Frisk and the other monster, they were a tall  _VERY_ TALL skeleton, they had some sort of armor on with one long red scarf.

Frisk pulls on your torn dress and starts to sign something at you. "sorry kid, can't talk sign language sorry." They looked disappointed.

 _"OH THE HUMAN SAYS THAT THEY ARE GLAD YOU WOKE UP! WE WERE VERY SCARED DON'T YOU KNOW?"_ The skeleton monster looked at you with respect but pity as well.

"OMG PAPYRUS SHUT UP! I can't deal with your voice in the morning, ya' know that!" The fish monster shouted at who you presume is Papyrus, that name sounded familiar, was it a font?

 _"OH SORRY UNDYNE DID'NT MEAN TO WAKE YOU."_ Papyrus was still loud but quieter than before, you're thankful. your head won't stop banging.

You sweet nervously they were like family, if they looked similar they might even be confused as one.

"umm sorry to interrupt, but what happened?" They look at you, the kid starts to sign somthing.

"The punk says, we found you outside 'New Grillby's' with a group of suspicious men when we came nearer, we found you unconscious and bleeding."

That does make sense, you try to sit up. Shit, there was blood over the couch you were on.

Noticing you distress Papyrus chirps in.  _"YOU LOOK LOW IN HEALTH, MAYBE I SHOULD GRAB SOME FOOD TO RECOVER IT!"_ He leaves the room leaving you alone with these two.

"Sorry about your couch, I really am." You stare at the fish she starts to laugh.

"IT AIN'T MY COUCH, TO BEGIN WITH!" you stare at her confused. "OH, I HAVEN'T INTRODUCED US YET! I'm Undyne Ex-head of the royal guard, you probably know the Lil' punk Frisk."

Papyrus bursts in the room with a bowl of spaghetti, it had glitter in it. _"AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I HAVE A LAZY BROTHER NAMED SANS."_

He hands you the spaghetti, You look at him if he had a brother they must be a skeleton too right."Oh! your brother must be a real  _Lazy Bones_." Papyrus' gleeful face turns into a disgusted scowl somehow?

You hear Frisk silently laughing, whilst Undyne and Papyrus groaned in horror.

"YOU ARE LITRELLY THE WORST PUNK EVER!"  _"I HAVE TO AGREE HUMAN! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!"_

You laugh and eat the glittery spaghetti, somehow it made you feel better. It was a nice feeling. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans incoming next chapter in two!
> 
> Well since I'm here wanna hear a joke? No? WELL, TOO BAD PUNK!  
> Why did the skeleton not go the dance?
> 
> Because he had NOBODY to go with!
> 
> BYE! BLUE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't grammar today \\(T . T\ )  
> Sorry not sorry cause I can't help it.

You spent the whole of dinner-time joking and laughing at Papyrus and Undyne's misery.

Frisk was communicating through a white board they found lying around in the house.... somehow?

 _"OMG HUMAN, YOUR PUNS ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!"_ "SAME HERE PUNK!" You giggle.

 _"____, where's your phone maybe you should call Nick, he gets worried when we ain't there."_ Shit. You forgot all about your roommate, you're never gonna hear the end of it.

"Sorry to burst our  _Pun-Tastic_ joke spree, but where's my phone, I need to phone a roommate." They look at you.

 _"OH DON'T WORRY HUMAN WE TEXTED ALL OF YOUR CONTACTS TELLING THEM YOUR STAYING HERE FOR THE NIGHT!"_ Papyrus said sounding too confident about this situation.

He TEXTED ALL OF YOUR FUCKING CONTACTS! You're gonna die.. this is it, Nicks never gonna live you down.

"I should go home anyway, Nick gets to  _Bonely_ without me being there." You laugh with Frisk at Undyne who is crawling with agony.

Papyrus, however, ignores the pun and shoots you a concerned look  _" HUMAN, I THINK ITS TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO GO HOME IN THIS CONDITION."_

"Sorry Paps, have too." You get up. SHIT. You're too light headed, from you bleeding out so much.

The room starts to get dark.

DARKER

**darker still.**

**YOUR FAINTING.**

* * *

 

~Sans' PoV~

 

Man today's been a tough day.

You've been working yourself down to the  _bone_ lately. It's unhealthy but works work.

You could go to Grillby's but It's too late, probably shut by now. You let out a sigh. At least you can relax, on the couch with a bottle of a ketchup at home.

You teleport to your apartment door, don't wanna freak-out Paps.

You walk in.

 _"WELL, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WAKE UP HUMANS! IT'S BAD ENOUGH WITH FRISK IN THE MORNING"_ Paps is freaking out whilst Frisk is trying to calm everyone down. Shit. THIS was the opposite of what you wanted. Is that what you think it is? It was.

There was anther human with everyone freaking out you can't check their LV. This is gonna end badly.

"hey, paps, kid undyne what going on here?" They all turn around in horror even paps.

"SHII-SHOOT! SANS DON'T SPOOK US LIKE THAT!"

"watch your mouth fish lips." You knew what she was really going to say. She stares at you angrily,

"come on, i asked a question what goin' on here?"

Frisk grabs your attention by pulling your jacket sleeve. "what's up bucko 'haven't seen ya in a while." 

 _ **"We saved a human from a group of bad guys"**_ They look a little proud of themselves, this is a bad situation.

"is that so?" The signing of Frisk's hands become quicker as they explain what they saw.

After that Undyne took the kid home, Toriel was getting worried.

 _"DON'T WORRY SANS THEY ARE A NICE HUMAN, THEY WERE AWAKE A MOMENT AGO BUT WHEN THEY GOT UP TO LEAVE THEY JUST FAINTED!"_ Papyrus is really starting to freak out now. "it's alright paps. ain't mad at ya.you know me i don't -" 

_"SANS WAIT DON'T YOU DARE!"_

"have a bad  _bone_ in me." Papyrus groans.

"come on paps, i needed to let off steam. anyway about the new kid." You stare at them. "maybe i should call tori over, let her come over in the morning to heal them, ya know?"

 _"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA SANS! THEY CAN STAY HERE TILL THEN!"_   "yeah, bro. sure thing."

Mental note: Buy a new couch. old one's covered in blood.

"imma stay here, in case they wake up." not just that in case they try anything during the night. _"WELL SANS I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE SO KIND BUT DONT FORGET IF YOU NEED TO SLEEP JUST GO UPSTAIRS."_

"nah bro can't go up the stairs"  _"WHYS THAT BROTHER?" "_ don't trust 'em,  after all, they're always _UP_   to something." _"SANS! OMG IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER, I WOULD MOVE!"_

Papyrus storms upstairs as you sit down. This was going to be a boring night.

* * *

**You're a failure ____, a failure.**

**You fail your job, then you get beat up by some low lives.**

_shut up._

**And then you embarrass yourself in front of them.**

_shut up!_

**In front of the savor of monsters ____, you really are a failure.**

_I SAID SHUT UP!!_

It goes quiet, this has never happened before.

You're alone in a dark room, you crawl up in a ball.

It was cold, so cold, you feel tears running down your face.

HIS words float in your mind.

**You're a failure.**

YOU ARE NOT A FAILURE! YOU CAN'T BE!

* * *

 

You wake up to a short stubby skeleton shaking you. He was grinning widely, Could just be because he was a skeleton.

"hey bud, you ok?" You nod. "It was just a nightmare. anyway, you must be the lazy  _bones_ , Pap was talking 'bout."

He grin widens somehow "oh that was  _humerus,_ kid." You playfully punch his shoulder, making sure not to hurt him. "Ya think so? I'm ____ by the way, nice to meet ya!"

He nods "same, names sans. sans the skeleton, you probably met my brother papyrus, a real cool dude if i say so myself." He sockets turn dark and empty.

" **AND IF YOU TOUCH MY FREINDS OR PAPS I WILL KILL YA."** You shiver. Is it cold in here or was it, him?

"Note taken, to be honest thought you would be cool, Frisk told me all about you, we coulda gone to Grillby's or somethin'." You shrug."But if ya gonna be that way I will leave as soon as I'm healed." You stare at him. SHIT. he was sweating nervously did you scare him or something?

"Hey Sans, you ok buddy?"  _"WOW, you broke the skeleton good job!"_ oh shut up you. You stare at sans 

He shrugged, his eye lights? coming back into view. "nah i'm good, never met a human immune to my threats before" 

"Are you serious? I was Scared to the  _bone_ _!_  And anyway why would I hurt Paps? He's such a cool dude _._ " you look at him and you both burst out laughing.

You might actually make quite the good friends after all even with him threatening you.


	5. Chapter 5

~sans pov~

What was wrong with this kid?They weren't scared of your threats, they even made a pun right after the fact.

They weren't scared of your threats, they even made a pun right after the fact.

They smiled, they laughed but something felt wrong.

NO human is as kind as this, even Frisk had their faults here an' there.

You must figure out what this kid was up to, no matter the cost.

* * *

~Readers pov~

You sat up looking at Sans.

He scared you, but it was in concern for his brother right?

Maybe he never met a human other than Frisk that was nice to them, it WAS understandable after all.

Not even humans like human let alone like monsters, so I guess he would be kinda skeptical.

But maybe if your kind enough he would like you.

 

"Hey Sans?" He looks at you confused. "yeah buddy?"

"Why don't you like me?"He sighed "look, kid, i didn't say that because i hated you. i'm just concerned, ya know?"

Well, that confirmed your theory. "Well don't be after all, why would I hurt a monster? Just look at me Boneboy, I am only here because I liked monsters in the first place."

You giggle as he shoots you a concerned look. "It's true, why would I offer to take you to Grillby's if I hated monsters? Heck, I even work there!"

He's staring at you. If you had, to be honest, he was staring at you a little too long, you feel the blood tickle your cheeks. God, why is he staring at you?

* * *

 

After a long session of awkward staring and blushing, you HAD to say it.

"Come on, dude was it the nickname? Sorry if I offended you or something ok?." He looks at you dazed for a moment." staring sorry bud, guess you caught me staring off into space."

"Was it _Astronomical_?" You made jazz hands at him, he snorts a laugh. "Come on dude whats wrong? You've been staring at me for the past few minutes or something." you give a smile, he knew it was full of concern but you did it anyway.

"nah, just need some sleep, had to babysit a punny human." he gives you a weary smile. You knew it was fake after practicing your own for years, you knew what one looked like.

"Thanks for the compliment but if you're so tired, go to sleep i ain't stopping you." Your smile grew brighter "Come on you lazybones, I even need sleep."

"yeah sorry for keeping you up" He relectently walked upstairs and goes to bed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, Had an idea for a new fic but I wanted to update this first. :3  
> 'cause I'm nice like that


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T FUCKING WRITE TODAY!!!!!

You stayed up a little longer than you expected.

You decide to text all the contacts Papyrus texted so you can rest easy.

It wasn't soon before you had a reply of Nick your roommate.

**Nick 11:30**

**"Nice to know your doing fine"**

**"you had me worried"**

You sigh.

**You 11:31**

**"Hope you weren't feeling too lonely today"**

**"Find any good anime?"**

**"(^u^)"**

 

**Nick 11:31**

**"Nah you?"**

 

**You 11:31**

**"What do think Stupid?"**

**"I was unconscious most of the day"**

It felt nice to let off some steam with Nick. He's a good guy but a little stupid sometimes, It was nice to hang out with him after a long day of work, watch anime drink beer, ya know the good stuff in life.

 

You feel asleep again.

* * *

There was no dream today.

It was weird expecting to get nagged at by the darkness and ....Not.

It was a nice change, though.

You woke up to Papyrus cooking morning spaghetti and yet again it was covered with glitter, the craft kind.

You got cleaned up and left.

Grillby made you have the day off which was nice.

 

When you got home, you hanged out with Nick.

Then you got a phone call.

"Hello?"

 _"WELL HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU HUMAN _____. BY ANY CHANCE?"_ It was Papyrus, after all, he was easy to tell.

"Yeah I am, Papyrus how'd you get my number?"

 _"WOWEE YOU NOTICED ME BY ONLY LISTENING TO MY VOICE! YOU MUST LIKE ME!"_ You started to sweat he was too innocent for your own good.

_"AND FOR THAT NUMBER THING.I DID THE SMARTEST THING POSSIBLE! I PHONED ALL OF THE CONTACTS IN THE AREA!"_

"Really now?" He was too obnoxious to deal with after having a few beers.

_"ANYWAY HUMAN _____! I NEEDED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"_

"Yeah paps, what is it?"

_"WELL. I WANTED TO INVITE YOU TO QUEEN TORIEL'S PARTY! AFTER ALL, YOU ARE OUR FREIND."_

"Thanks Paps. I'll keep it in mind. See you later?"

_"OF COURSE NEH HEH HEH!"_

He hung up.

THIS WAS THE FUCKING WORST!

 

 

 


End file.
